narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kaya Sarutobi/Relationships
Kaya's relationship with her lover is by far not a typical one. She presumably met Itachi before her ANBU days, as she was his lover during these days, and was believed to have been a member of his ANBU squad/team. She had supposedly known of the Uchiha Clan Massacre and the truth behind it, but she was later revealed to have known nothing about it. Although she was appalled and disgusted by Itachi's treacherous actions, she remained loyal to him. According to Asuma, she loved him too much to betray him. This loyalty to the Uchiha caused her to defect from the village, which she later states that she despises more than anything, later becoming a prominent member of the organization Akatsuki, comprised of S-class criminals, becoming the partner of Setsuko. Shortly after she and Itachi joined, he supposedly told her the truth behind the Uchiha Clan Massacre when in reality he had fabricated the truth again. Later, when Itachi contracted failing health, she gathered various medicines and helped him consume them in order that he may fall at Sasuke's hands, even though she didn't like the idea of losing her lover. Category:Mallory16461646 Category:Relationships Asuma was Kaya's older brother and she was his first shōgi partner. He taught her the Fire Release: Ash Pile Burning technique, which she later used to develop her own ninjutsu style. Although she has defected from her village and become a member of the criminal organization Akatsuki, claiming to have rid herself of all regret, she still seemed to feel strongly towards her former companions and her family, and was devastated after Asuma was killed by and later attempted to kill Hidan in vengeance, albeit she was stopped by Itachi and Konan. She later noted that 's fate was fitting of him, to suffer forever for what he had done. Her love for her family and village were first demonstrated shortly after her debut, when she used her Cloud of Ash Method to disguise her, Itachi, and Kisame's departure. Since the Cloud of Ash expelled from the technique can be ignited quite easily, Asuma questioned when she didn't ignite it and instead chose to only disguise their escape route. He quickly noted that it was obvious she still cared for her family and their well-being, and that she refuses to kill them or cause them pain. Kaya cared enough for Asuma that she, under disguise, entered the village in order to visit Asuma's grave. During this time, she discovered that Asuma's lover was and that she was pregnant. Kaya vowed to protect Kurenai and her child, even if it meant betraying the Akatsuki. was Kaya's father and the Third Hokage. As the Third Hokage, Hiruzen was forced to sever all ties he had with Kaya after she became a missing-nin and a member of Akatsuki. Although on the surface he appeared to have let go of his daughter, he still expressed sadness and lamented on how he failed to prevent her from becoming a criminal and a member of the Akatsuki. Setsuko Category:Mallory16461646 Category:Relationships